Austin's Territory
by sprinkleofgold
Summary: Dallas is tutoring Ally in calculus, what could possibly go wrong? Oneshot.


**Hello honeypies. Two oneshots in one week is a dope thing to accomplish if I do say so myself. This is based on the two minute sneak peak of Everglades & Allygators on youtube, so if you haven't seen that, I suggest you go watch it before reading this. Anyways, shout-out to all my Auslly fangirls on twitter who have been my little gooses. And if you did not understand that goose reference…goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Man, the library always knows how to get my spirits up. It's so exhilarating how you can have tons of information right at your fingertips. Before, I would give my second favorite source of learning (behind school, of course) a visit mainly for the countless amounts of books and endless knowledge for me to soak up. Now that Dallas worked here, well that just made the library like an Ally Dawson amusement park. Recognized, that I can't talk to him without me blurting out something about polishing all of the furniture in his house or bathing his bedridden grandpa (it's a long and disturbing story, don't ask), I still can't help but stare at him every chance I get, I mean the way his eyes look under these fluorescent lights could stop traffic. And the way he flips his hair every time he puts a book on one of the high shelves and the way his nose- Ally D, stop this nonsense. You have some good ole calculus to teach yourself. Okay, so find all points on the graph of y = x 3 - 3x where the tangent line is parallel to the x axis. I'm pretty sure I just read something in Japanese.

"Hey Ally!" Did he just appear out of thin air? That is so cute, our kids could be magicians and disappear and reappear whenever they wanted to. Maybe they could join a circus and we could all travel the world together. Did I even reply to him yet? Nope, didn't think so. Say something, Ally. Anything. It definitely just got 20 degrees hotter in this library. I need a moist towelette. Say something!

"Dey Hallas!" Nice one, Ally. Wait, he's laughing. Is that a pity laugh, a scared laugh, or a real laugh. Alright I guess I'll start laughing too. Well this isn't bad. Yes, actually it is bad. Oh God I'm choking on oxygen. MAYDAY MAYDAY.

"Ally, are you okay?" No I am not okay, I'm choking. As I regain my normal breathing habits after about 3 seconds of borderline dying, I wipe the tiny tears that had been forming in my eyes.

"Never better!" Finally got a normal sentence out, four for you, Als!

"So what brings you to the libarry?" Hm, I don't know Dallas maybe I came to the library to see Madonna perform a concert. Dallas was cute, but honestly sometimes his questions made me question how he even remembered his own name.

"Well, I was actually trying to teach myself some calculus," I read in one of Trish's teeny bop magazines that most guys are attracted to the smarter women. If that was true, I just nailed it with my last statement. Except Dallas' confused face made me think otherwise.

"But school just got out?" Stupid false information magazines.

"Just trying to be one step ahead of everyone else next year. I heard the teacher was pretty hard too," What was this? Me having an actual conversation with Dallas? All the stars were unquestionably aligned at this moment. And to top it all off, I didn't feel one ounce of nervousness in my body. Ally, you are treating yourself to the largest pickle in the jar when you get home.

"Yeah, Mr. Conley is kinda tough, but you'll get used to him. Just don't say anything about his receding hairline," he said with a laugh that sounded like angels singing hymns. Hold on. He knew Mr. Conley? That means…that Dallas has already taken calculus? And that means…Dallas is…smart?

"You've already taken calculus?" I don't think my eyes could get any bigger.

"I took it last year, it was easy for the most part. Do you need any hel-?" Sweet pickles, I love this library.

"Sure!" A little too excited there, cowgirl. He took the seat next to me and examined my calculus book like it was going to jump off the table any second.

"So if x is the tangent that makes the reciprocal of x the?" Oh gosh, I was supposed to answer that question? I'll just give him a blank stare until he says the answer. That'll work like a charm.

"That makes x squared the cotangent, Ally," he laughed as I made my mouth into the perfect shape of an "O." Was he getting closer? Did I eat a mint recently? Look at his freckles. They're like little spots of perfection. I wonder what I look like up close. I really need to stop rambling. Why are his eyes closed? Is he expecting me to kiss him? How does one breathe again?

"Ally!" I snapped back from Dallas and nearly fell off the library chair. Turning my head I saw a splash of bleached blond hair with his eyes squinting at Dallas. Austin? He does NOT come to the library in his free time.

"Ally, we have to go pack for the Everglades, c'mon!" Really, Austin. You couldn't have barged in thirty seconds from now.

"Can it wait? Dallas is in the middle of teaching me calculus," And a hint of biology…

"No! We have to go pack right. Now." My Ally senses are usually very sharp on Austin behavior, but my radar did not comprehend these actions. "I can teach you calculus, Ally, let's just go already!" Was that annoyance that I detected in his voice?

"Alright fine, I'm coming! Bye Dallas," I said as I packed everything into my backpack and pushed in my chair underneath the desk. Austin held the door of the library open for me as I walked outside, but boy, he was not getting off the hook for this.

"What was that?" I could tell he was going to try to avoid the subject but I was determined to not let him. I was about to kiss Dallas for pickle's sake!

"That was a library, Ally." Getting sarcastic now, are we?

"No, I mean with Dallas! I was just about to kiss him and you had to barge in and ruin it!" I said crossing my arms and trying to make eye contact with Austin's darting eyes.

"Are you totally sure you want to kiss him, Als? Don't you think you should get to know him a little better first?" What? Of course I'm sure I want to kiss him. What kind of question is that?

"I know Dallas well enough. Why are you suddenly concerned with my love life?" Raised eyebrows.

"I'm not! Psh!" Defensive Austin is a side of him I do not see often. Why did he have to make this so difficult?

"Austin, what's up? You can tell me." If that wasn't sincere, I don't know what is. He looked down at his high-tops as if they were the most interesting thing in the world before answering,

"I don't want you to date Dallas." I was utterly surprised by this response. I can date whoever I want to. Who does he think he is? Besides, who even said Dallas and I were going to date in the first place?

"And why not?" Finally, we made eye contact.

"You're my partner."

"We're musical partners, Austin."

"I know, I know. But, if you start dating someone, then you won't have enough time to spend with me. I don't want to be left in the dust, Als. And I certainly don't want you to forget about me." Ugh, Austin. How could he think those things?

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squeezed him as tight as I possibly could, followed by him putting his arms around my lower back and reciprocating the squeeze.

I said into his shoulder, "That's impossible. I could never forget about you. You're one of a kind, Austin. One-hundred Dallas' couldn't replace you." He pulled away slightly to look down at me still in his grip.

"That's a lot of Dallas'," he said with a chuckle as I nodded. There's normal Austin. I made myself more comfortable against his body as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"So, what you're asking of me is to stay single my whole life?" I questioned, tightening the grip I had around him.

"Pretty much."

* * *

**OKAY, so sucky ending. But hey, be thankful for what you get, kiddies. All of the calculus references and such are total bs, lol. I haven't even taken calculus yet, so sorry about that. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
